total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn and Noah
This article focuses on the interactions between Dawn and Noah. Overview Before this season, Noah had never interacted with Dawn, as they were never in the same season. When Total Drama Returns to the Island starts, she appears to him as a little moon-child witch, with a very kind personality, but inside had a hidden, furious one. While in the first two episodes, Dawn seemed to hate Noah, even forming an alliance against him in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. After they won the challenge, she seems to have changed her mind on him. The knowledge gained by Noah from reading matches fairly well with the close sensibility towards nature developed by Dawn since her birth. Overall they share the same contemplative attitude, preferring to be in peace and quiet more than being in the loud, crowded area. They look often for silence to be focused on their hobbies. They find difficulties having many friends due to their high intelligence and wisdom being seen as creepy. During Returns to the Island, Dawn doesn't seem to love him as much he loves her. In Toxic Brawl he eventually becomes so suspicious of her, he starts to believe she's dating with Shawn and steal her diary to see if she truly was. They officially broke in En-Toxicating, becoming enemies. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations At the beginning of the season their interactions are minimal, but they're able to cooperate in the challenge, despite Noah being suspicious about her double face behavior. Volleybrawl Both Dawn and Noah have a minimal role and they don't speak each other during the challenge. During the nomination Tyler tells Noah about an existing alliance between the 3 girls Lindsay, Samey and Dawn that aims to vote the Schemer out, so Noah trusts him and vote out Samey appearing so as a traitor to Dawn. Noah lately discovers infact that the only alliance in the Screaming Ducks was just the Tyler's one. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Starting Off on Humble Beginnings is really the first episode where Noah is able to interact openly with Dawn. During the number race challenge Noah cheers for Dawn and even if she loses against Cameron he supports her, and when Chef Hatchet gives an unfair point to the Killer Beavers team they're the one who complaint more stating the truth and asking for a redo:for the first time they notice how they are both usually calm and peaceful but when occurs they can show the claws and make their voices loud, Dawn with her angry shadow side, Noah twisting his sarcasm into an efficient weapon of polemic. Their critiques seem ineffective by the way, so Noah dedicates back to his book while Dawn to her meditation...but all of sudden Chef Hatchet calls Noah for a crucial tiebreaker that will be determining to lead his team to the Victory or the Arrow of Shame! Noah is interiorly terrified by this perspective, he feels all the tension on his shoulders, but being cheered by Dawn and all the others makes him to find the courage and calmly think at the best way to guess the right number,and he succeeds. Lately after the Killer Beavers nomination the two attempts to get advantage of some final spare time to have relax diving in their favorite activities, Noah in the lecture, Dawn in the meditation, but there's too mess in the dormitories so both Noah and Dawn go outside looking for a silent place. This is the occasion to get aware of their similarities, especially the common pleasure for tranquility and recollection, and the contemplative soul that tends often to isolate them from the mass... Noah starts to feel more and more interested on her but he cannot guess if Dawn thinks the same at the moment, as he confesses in the Confessional. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train The plot of this episode for Noah reminds in somewhat way I see London. The start is awesome: Noah interacts a lot with Dawn while seating on the train, especially sharing some funny puns and sarcastic jokes about Scott and Courtney, that acts very annoying and obnoxiously towards Dawn, and the more he talks with her the more Noah feels addicted to her, and takes immediately her defenses. He eventually tries to calm down the Moon-child giving her the advice to don't waste her shadow anger on a slimy subject as Scott, and gives to Scott his payback pointing out how he's way stranger than her loving a girl that considers him less than a doormat pet, speaking obviously about Courtney. When the challenge begins the two aspiring lovebirds cheers for each other all the time, but both Dawn and Noah kill the wrong victims and again Dawn's shadow nature makes her to overreact. However once the train course is finished, Noah does a slight blush looking and Dawn while hopping down the mean of transport, he feels for the first time uneasy with a girl. Suddenly Noah is informed by Tyler that Dawn is gonna be the next to need nomination and the Schemer reluctantly accepts to keep loyalty on the alliance and casts his vote against her, repenting soon after. Before all the remaining votes are casted, Noah asks Tyler a suggestion in confidential, admitting that he loves Dawn, repents to have voted her, but doesn't find the courage at least to open his heart, so the jock, having experience with Lindsay, tells him to do that at the end of the nomination. When Chris announces that Dawn is deemed eliminated from the competition and everyone prepares to say to her goodbye, Noah stops all before she takes the Arrow of Shame saying he has an important thing to say. Shivering a little, shielding his awkward feeling in the sarcastic ironic facade, he reveals all his feelings for her, and at the end says there's still one final detail, and kisses her on the lips leaving everyone very shocked. At the end of this episode Noah is both proud and sad; proud for his courage, sad for her elimination that he caused. Topple on the Luck Players Noah wakes up rudely, feeling still sad, depressed and most of all guilty for Dawn's elimination, but thanks to the support given by Tyler, Sky, Cameron and Cody he's partially able to get over this. On the other hand Courtney does some comments, especially about Dawn, that Noah can't bear anymore, which leads to a short argument between the Schemer and the C.I.T. so that Noah promises to himself to payback Dawn for this reason. Noah in fact cheers in the Confessional when Scott is shockingly eliminated by his same alliance, stating that "one is gone" and promises to Dawn that the other will go soon after. Puzzle Riot The first picture is about Dawn, and Noah isn't able to do a caption. He tells Courtney to shut up when she insults Dawn. Korean Teaching or Learning Noah finally manages to lead Tyler and the rest of the alliance to the nomination of Courtney. He's very proud to have been finally able to get the most obnoxious slanderer of his girlfriend off of the show. Total Drama Wild West Dancing With Cowboys In Dancing With Cowboys Noah dedicates his country lyric to Dawn: "Yi-dap, here I am again with a horse and my friends Altough I feel in my heart there's still sort of a love pawn Stranded on the land where the horizon ends... There are no sun rays able to stop me to look,remind and miss my Dawn!". Then on the confessional Noah blushes hoping she was watching the show at that moment. For some seconds Noah imagines Dawn congratulating him from her house, but it turns out to be just a delusion. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Noah tries to attract Dawn's attention but looks like he's invisible for her the whole time: this makes him suspicious about her continuous interactions with the zombie-maniac Shawn. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder In the meanwhile Dawn and Shawn, that were excluded too, keep flirting each other, so Noah thinks his suspects are all right and this increase the jealousy and frustration in his heart. By the end of the episode he's seen lurking silently to the female cabins and stealing/"borrowing" the diary where Dawn keeps her deepest secrets. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Noah wakes up in a sad mood this morning. Infact, he read Dawn's diary and discovered her secret passion for him, written safe on the most recent pages:he feels like shattered, now, a mixed bag of sentiments he can't explain properly, like speechless and empty. While everyone is celebrating, Noah is struggling for his life between the sharpy fangs of a shark, finally this makes Dawn to care about him and...probably help, but she doesn't do even this as Noah he's saved by someone other.This episode bitters Noah so much that he states ironically and coldly in the confessional that the only way for Dawn to remember him is when he gets into troubles. En-Toxicating This leads him to steal her secret diary in Toxic Battle of...Doom!, that confirms the new sentiments of her for Shawn and then, as she discovers in En-Toxicating, Noah breaks definitely with her and tells everyone about her cheating on him: the ex-couple goes on the bottom 2 of the nomination and Dawn results as the most voted and eliminated. Noah is safe and has no remorse for what happened: as Dawn takes the Hurl of Shame, he sighs in relief. Chris & Stitch The two meet later at the mutant animal pageant where Dawn judges along with Tyler and Lindsay. She seems to take a grudge on him and gives the fault to her broken friendship with Jasmine, Noah retails back the same grudge on her. Also Dawn gives to his performance 0 and keeps the toxic rat he has petted for that. Also Noah doesn't protect Dawn when she's under the aggression of Jo, and simply watches the struggle saying she doesn't deserve any help from him this time. Since Dawn keeps telling she never loved Shawn, and hates Noah only for having stolen her diary, there's still a possibility they can fix their relationship or turn it into a friendship. Trivia *Both contestants have placed 11th in a season; Dawn in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Noah in Total Drama Wild West. *Both contestants have been blindsided at one point of their Total Drama career. *This is the only couple that started in Returns to the Island. **Ironically, both of them return to compete in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. ***Coincidentally, they are on the same team, the Toxic Sharks. *This couple has broken up in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Conflicts